Numerous rocket ejection and recovery systems have been proposed and/or are currently in use. Generally, rocket recovery systems such as those used with model or hobby rockets typically employ a parachute fastened to the rocket housing, the parachute often being deployed through the use of a pyrotechnic charge which ejects the parachute out from its initial disposition within the rocket housing. The parachute then deploys and provides for a safe landing of the rocket which allows for recovery of the entire rocket assembly.
Some of these prior, conventional systems may nevertheless be saddled with some drawbacks, including either complicated mechanisms and/or electronics or controlled explosive material issues, the controlled explosive materials usually being consumable ignition and/or delay mechanisms which are controlled for safety by, for example, the United States Bureau of Alcohol Tobacco Firearms and Explosives (ATF) and/or the United States Department of Transportation (DOT). Accuracy in delay control is another potential issue with many prior delay mechanisms. An appropriate delay before deployment of the parachute is preferable such that the parachute is not either deployed too'early, as when the rocket is still accelerating, or too late, after the rocket has begun re-accelerating under the force of gravity toward the earth.
Conventional electronic devices designed to ignite rocket ejection charges have been typically stand-alone units that have been somewhat cumbersome and unwieldy to use, and typically also require consumable pyrotechnic devices to initiate the ejection charge. These pyrotechnic devices are coming under increasing government (e.g., ATF and/or DOT) scrutiny and control, and may soon require federal licenses to purchase and store. Altimeters and radio controls have also been used for parachute deployment.